forgiveness father and son love
by Mboy12
Summary: After a talk with Batman and Canary and his parents Superman wises up and and starts a relationship with Superboy as Father and son
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction, that's why they call it a fanfic all characters belong to DC comics I am only writing this for fun I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Superman sat awkwardly across the table from batman and black canary, not only did the two hero's look mad but batman gave Clark a glare that could literally kill, superman didn't need to be a mind reader to know what this meeting was probably about, but was too nervous to ask especially with the deadly bat glare on him.

"Ok what is this about guys?" Clark asked a little annoyed now.

Before any of the other two heroes could answer Batman pulled up a picture of none other than Superboy, Clark who now stood with pure annoyance on his face was about to say something probably something rude but was stopped when batman suddenly punched the table.

"Don't give me that crap Kent about how he isn't your son, why are you stubborn?" Batman asked now with pure anger in his voice, "come on Bruce how would you feel if you found out someone made a clone of you designed to kill you if you were to go rouge or replace you when you die?" Batman now looked as he were about to blow a blood vessel Canary saw this and decided it would be best to intervene "look Clark he really needs you why is it so hard fo…" Canary was quickly cut off by pissed of Clark.

"I had nothing to do with him coming into this world you guys can't expect me to care for him do you!" Superman stated angrily batman who looked at Canary who really looked like she wanted to punch superman so hard in the face "told you he wouldn't listen." Batman stated flatly.

"I had a feeling you would act like this that's why I brought in the big guns." Canary said with a little smirk on her face both Batman and Superman looked confused Clark was about to ask what she meant when she called in two very unsuspecting people "Mr and Mrs Kent you can come in now." Clark looked as if he was ready to run for his life with the look is ma was giving him "ma pa what are you guys doing her?" Clark asked regretting it a second later "Clark Jerome Kent I am so disapionted in you right now this nice young lady told me everything that poor boy that has been here for 4 monthes and you havent even spoken to him!" Martha said angrily "but ma he is no…." Cark was immediately silenced with a back hand o the head by his mother "don't you backchat me boy that boy is your blood doesn't matter how it is that he came into this world how could you keep me from my only grandson?"

Clark couldn't look his parents in the eye after that lecture so he just stared at the floor till he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see that the hand belonged to his dad "look Clark you of all people should know how that boy is feeling don't forget you were adopted you're not even from earth yet your ma and me took you in without second thoughts now why can't you do the same for that young boy?"

Everybody was silence till Batman broke it "look Clark it's not too late to fix this mess right now Superboy is at mount justice in his room waiting for training to start with Black canary all you have to do is apologise it might take some time for him to believe you but trust me he wants you in his life even if he doesn't show it he just needs time."

"Ok I see your guys point but what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Clark asked this time it was canary who answered him "Clark you know how Batman made me the teams kind of den mother, well me and Superboy have been having sessions where he will tell me what's bothering him and so far all he ever talks about is how he wants to be in your life I have tapes of our sessions batman please bring up the last session." With that the grown up watched as Superboy broke into tears because he wanted Superman's recognition after watching that tape of Canary's last session with Superboy Superman's mind was incomplete shock "Batman is Superboy still at mount justice?" Superman asked "Yes the team is still waiting for their training session to start with canary" Batman said flatly "good Canary do you think you could hold on with training without Superboy for a few minutes?" Superman asked directing his attention to Canary "yea sure take all the time you need." With that Superman headed for the zeta tubes with all hopes Superboy will listen to him.

 **To be continued…..**

 **Please review! And tell me what you think because this is my first fanfic**

 **And please if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **All characters belong to DC comics**

 **Thank you to all of you who have reviewed I really appreciate the time you took. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **A special thank you to**

 **Greensword101**

 **Tanzaniteblue**

 **For your guys review and to all that followed my very first fanfic**

 **Mount justice**

"Why is it that every time we are early for training Canary is the one that is late but if we are late she srea…" wally was suddenly cut off by non-other then Black canary.

"I what Wally?" canary asked from behind the speedster on the computer screen with crossed arms.

"Huh ohh somebody is in trouble." Artemis snickered but was silenced when the computer announced the arrival of both Superman and Black canary

"What is he doing here?" Superboy asked with pure anger in his voice

"Calm down Superboy he is just here to talk to you." Black canary said while putting a hand on his shoulders

"Why has the league finally decided to get rid of me?" Canary looked shocked at what Superboy said did he really think the league was planning of getting rid of him Canary thought

"No the league would never do that I'm just here to talk to you." This time it was superman who spoke.

"Superboy please hear him out he is just here to talk to you, Superman you guys may use the room the team uses for therapy sessions." With that Superman gave her a small nod before turning his attention to Superboy.

"Please just give me a few minutes that's all I ask." Superman pleaded

"Fine, follow me." Superboy instructed the older Kryptonian to follow him to the therapy room.

Following slowly behind the younger Kryptonian Clark could sense the mix emotions of fear, anger, hurt coming off of Superboy Clark tried to put a hand on the teens shoulder but was harshly smacked off. Upon entering Superboy deemed it best to not face the older Kryptonian in fear of him breaking into tears.

"Look Superboy I know I haven't handled our situation well but I'm hoping that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Clark pleaded walking closer to Superboy.

"Look Superm…" Superboy was quickly cut off by Superman

"Please call me Clark, Clark Kent it's my Earth name." Superman gave him a friendly smiles holding his hand out for Superboy to shake.

"Yea well I would give you my name but as you know I don't have a family to give me one and the other thing who do you think you are walking in here thinking apologising will make everything better!" Superboy spat out angrily.

"Why should I forgive you since day one you made it pretty clear you don't want me in your perfect little life so you know what just leave that is what you're good at!" Superboy screamed as he broke out into tears.

Superman watched in shock as the teen tried rubbing the tears away with his fist "Superboy I realized that the way I've been treating you was wrong, I just didn't know how to handle our situation I let the anger of CADMUS cloud my vision that I couldn't see that you are your own person and not just a clone created to kill me or replace me I should have seen that you are my blood my DNA your… your my son."

Superboy was in shock in the last thing Superman said "what did you just say?" Superboy asked wiping away the tears left on his face.

"I said my son Superb…" Superman was shocked at what the boy did next

Superboy quickly embraced Clark into a tight hug "you don't know how long I have waited to hear those words." Superboy cried into Superman's chest "all I've ever wanted was your recognition bu…" Superboy couldn't finish his sentence without sobbing even more.

Superman pulled the boy in even tighter to return the hug "its ok it's all in the past we can start over and I know just how come on there are a couple I want you to meet" Clark said as he pulled Superboy away just enough to look into his red watery eyes.

 **To be continued….**

 **I promise the next chapter will be better because I'm really swamped with my finales for the year so I promise my loyal readers I will do my best on the next chapter please remember to review and I'm really sorry that this was short chapter.**


	3. The Kent's

**Thank you to all my followers I know it might only be a little but still you guys inspire me to write I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of the characters all characters belong to DC comics and Warner Bros.**

Chapter3

After their little talk father and son walked down the hall to where Superboys room "why don't you go pack some things or you while I talk to Canary meet me by the zeta tubes in say 10min" Superman said as he put his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Okay see you in ten minutes da… I mean Superman." Realizing that he almost called Superman dad Superboy looked down to the floor as the embarrassment washed over him, Superman noticed this and just smirked.

"It's ok Superboy you can call me dad forget about the past okay." Superman said with a reassuring smile "go on and pack so that we can leave." Superman ruffled the kids jet black hair before turning and walked towards where black canary stood.

"Hey Canary do you mind if I take Superboy for few days?" Clark asked but laughed a little at the look Canary was giving him but was shocked to see that the whole team was giving him the same look "what is there something on my face?" Clark asked feeling a little embarrassed now.

"Did you just say you're taking Superboy for a few days?" this time it was Robing boy wonder who broke the awkward silence.

"Yes, why is there a problem? I'm sure the team can handle a few missions without Superboy" Superman asked but knew what they were all thinking

"No its fine but I think Canary went into shock" Robin said pointing towards the teams den mother

"Maybe I should give her mouth to mouth." Kid flash said jokingly but quickly shut up as he saw the look Artemise was giving him "sorry was just a thought."

Superman slowly made his way to Canary's side and gave her a little shake to snap her out of her thoughts "are you ok Canary should I take you to the med bay?" Superman asked a little concerned.

"No I'm okay just a little surprised at how quick that went, I think I need to sit for a minute." Canary said as she lowered herself to the ground "okay so do you mind if I take him for a few days?" Superman asked again.

"No, no take him we can manage without him have fun I guess." Canary said feeling a little light headed.

"Thanks we will see you guys later." Superman said as he turned and made his way for the zeta tubes Superboy was already there waiting for him "what took you so long I thought that maybe you got second thoughts and left" Superboy said was ashamed at how childish it came out.

"It's going take a long time for you to believe that I won't leave you again wont it?" Superman asked sadly.

"Mhm sorry" Superboy said sadly, Superman quickly made his way to his son and embraced him into a tight hug "you shouldn't be apologising I'm the one who should be apologizing to you but after today I'm sure you're going to believe me , so come on cheer up you don't want to meet your grandparents with sad face do you?"

Superboys mood quickly changed as he heard the mention of 'grandparents' "grandparents wait does that mean?" Superboy asked looking up at his dad who was looking at him with a smile on his face and just nodded.

"Yip I owe you all of this and later I have another surprise for you." Clark said as he entered the co-ordinates of the zeta tube in Smallville "you ready to go?" Superman asked his son who looked nervous "hey you ok?" Clark asked looking into the boy's sky blue eyes the exact same shade as his own.

"Do you think they will like me?" Superboy asked looking back at his dad.

Clark looked at the kid and just smiled and put his hand on his shoulder "trust me they can't wait to meet you" Clark said as he ruffled the boys hair "come on lets go Superboy nodded and followed his dad through the zeta tube.

 **Smallville**

"Where are we?" Superboy asked as they entered an abandoned ally which the zeta tube was hidden in.

"Welcome to Smallville, come on we aren't there yet we have a fifteen minute flight" Clark said as he walked away from the zeta tube.

"Wait I can't fly I don't think I have that power" Superboy said as he walked after his dad.

"Don't worry I didn't start flying till I was 18 you still have two more years" Superman said while putting his arm around Superboys shoulders.

"Wait you couldn't always fly?" Superboy asked looking wide eyed at his dad.

"I will explain everything to you once we are at your grandparents place, okay so about flying there I doubt you would want me to carry you like a baby or you can get on my back your choice"

"As good as being carried as a baby sounds I think I will ride on your back" Superboy said sarcastically "so what should I just wrap my arms around your neck like this?" Superboy asked wrapping his arms around his dad's neck.

"Yea just hold on tight" Clark warned as he took off at super speed Superboy looked down and saw how quickly everything went past them and also noticed how far they were out of town and heading into more of a farm area.

"Hey dad" Superboy said feeling how weird it sounded but at the same time how right it sounded.

"Yea?" Clark said giving his full attention to his son while also concentrating on flying.

"ohh uhm nothing forgot what I was going to say." Superboy lied knowing he just wanted to call Superman dad again.

 **The Kent's**

"Superboy look we're here" Superman said as the Kent farm came into view.

"I'm a little nervous what if I mess up or say something I shouldn't" Superboy said starting to get a panic attack.

"Calm down nothing bad is going to happen plus we only here till dinner then it's time for that other surprise I was telling you about" Superman said smirking a little knowing the kid was trying to figure out what the surprise was.

"Can't you just tell me what it is please" Superboy pleaded but got nothing but a chuckle from his dad Superboy was about to ask again when he noticed they were coming to a stop and descending down back to the ground where a women who looked like she was in her late 40's was waving up at them.

"Jonathan Clarks her and he has company!" Martha yelled towards her husband who was in the barn Jonathan appeared a second later wiping his hands that were full of engine oil off on a old rag.

"Hey ma hey pa I would like you to meet my son, Superboy do you wanna say hi to your grandparents" Superman said pushing Superboy in front of him.

"Hello" Superboy said shyly feeling the blood running to his cheeks as he blushed a little, Superboy was taken back when Martha pulled him into a hug.

"Martha don't suffocate the boy he still needs air" Jonathan said jokingly.

"I'm sorry I'm just happy to see my only grandson." Martha said while pulling away from Superboy and looking into the boys eyes "you look just like your daddy when he was your age" Martha said pulling the boy into another hug.

"Ma I'm here too you know" Clark said feeling a little left out.

"I know you're here Clark Jerome Kent that's why I made a list of chores that are waiting to be done if you start now maybe you will be done by dinner." Martha said pulling away from the boy to look at her son.

"But ma we just got her" Clark complained

"Don't back chat me boy and get to work while your pa and me bond with … with Clark did you give him a name yet?" Martha asked

"No ma I'll give him one with his surprise later trust me on this" Clark said with a smile before going inside the house to change so that he could fish his chores

" **I am too old for chores why does she keep treating me like a child every time I come over I'm a grown man for piets sake"** Clark thought to himself as he made his way to the corn fields.

Meanwhile Superboy and his grandparents were chatting away inside looking at baby pictures of Clark and all his school pictures while drinking lemonade Superboy laughed at the stories his grandma was telling him about the things Clark use to do as a kid and a teenager Superboy hadn't realised how long they were there till he glanced up at the clock on the wall **"wow we have been here for two and a half hours, time really does fly when you're having fun"** Superboy thought to himself.

"uhm grandma do you mind if I go check on my dad?" Superboy asked looking at his grand ma who was pouring another glass of lemonade.

"Sure hun take him this glass of lemonade even if he doesn't deserve it give it to him" Martha said handing the boy the glass of ice cold lemonade "ohh and tell him dinner will be ready in half an hour" Superboy smiled and nodded and headed outside searching for his dad who was busy painting the barn.

"Hey dad!" Superboy called out feeling the sensation again for calling Superman dad, Clark flew down from the roof of the barn to land in front of his son "here grand ma says dinner will be ready in half an hour" Superboy said giving his dad the glass of lemonade which he finished in one gulp.

"Thanks I needed that" Superman said wiping his fingers full of paint on Superboys cheeks, Superboy looked shocked but then gave Clark an evil grin and said "I'm telling grandma"

"Ohh yea let's see you tell her if you're in a noogie" Clark said as he pulled Superboy in for a noogie.

"ok ok dad stop please I won't tell " Superboy pleaded while laughing Superman let Superboy go and began laughing "thought so" Clark said.

"Need any help with your chores?" Superboy asked trying to put his hair back in place.

"Yea sure you can feed the animals while I finish painting the barn we can probably finish in 10 minutes flat" Clark said giving the boy a pat on the shoulder before flying back up to the roof of the barn and Superboy made his way inside the barn where he found 3 cows, 2 sheep and 6 chickens running around Superboy immediately started to get to work.

" **Wonder what my name will be?"** Superboy thought to himself while feeding the cows **"I'm just happy to spend time with him wonder what that surprise is? It's really getting to me"** Superboy immediately snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the barn door open and Clark stepped inside.

"Hey kiddo are you almost done yet?" Clark asked petting one of the sheep.

"Yea just putting the feed away and you?" Superboy asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yea it really helps having super speed." Clark said smirking, "Come on let's get washed up for dinner" Clark said wrapping his arm around Superboys shoulders "whatever your grandma made smells good" Clark commented.

"Yea sure does so I hear you had a stuffed toy till 14" Superboy snickered.

"Hey how do you know about that?" Clark asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Grandma told me sorry I was wondering where I got that from don't worry I also have one it's a wolf" Superboy said chuckling still.

"Well my genes do run strong in you" Clark said ruffling the boy's hair.

After washing up the two made their way downstairs where the table was decked full of food Clark couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the roast chicken, Martha and John watched in amazement as the two ate and sat in the exact same way, they moved at the same time.

"Time for dessert Clark honey come help me with the plates" Martha said standing up from the table and walked into kitchen to fetch the apple pie Clark following behind her "grab those plates and bring them inside" Martha said taking the pie inside and putting it on the table.

"Grandma what's that?" Superboy asked looking at the pie.

"You don't know what pie is?" Martha asked looking at the boy, Superboy just shacked his head no.

"Then you will love this ma makes the best pie in the world" Clark said coming from behind the boy with four plates Superboy nodded as Martha put a slice of pie on the plate, after one bite Superboy couldn't get enough he had three helpings of pie before his dad stopped him before he got a stomach ache.

"Come on we got to go it's getting late we still got a long flight ahead of us say good-bye to your grandparents while I change" Clark said as he made his way upstairs.

"Bye grandma bye grandpa thanks for the best day ever" Superboy said as he hugged them both.

"Bye honey you can come back anytime and your dad has our number phone us anytime even if it's the middle of the night ok" Martha said giving the boy one last hug.

"Yea next time I will show how to change the oil on the tractor out in the barn" Jonathan said putting his hand on Superboys shoulder.

"Okay time to go, you got everything kiddo?" Clark asked stepping outside.

"Yea dad, wait if were not sleeping here where are we sleeping?" Superboy asked looking at his dad.

"You'll see, bye ma bye pa we will see you guys next Saturday" Clark said giving his parents a hug.

"We are?' Superboy asked smiling now.

"Yes we are now come on get on my back so that we can go" Clark said Superboy nodded and got on got on his dads back, The two said their last goodbyes and took off.

 **Thank you to all my followers and to the reviews you guys made and if you have any more ideas I would like to hear them, I have already started on chapter 4 so a update will be posted soon enjoy!**


	4. The apartment

**All characters in this fanfic belong to DC Comics and I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit fun.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Superman was flying directly over Metropolis with Superboy on his back it's just been an hour since they left the farm the setting sun was still in the distance but it was dark in Metropolis as the tall sky scrapers blocked the sun.

"Are we there yet?" Superboy asked feeling a little annoyed now not know where his dad was taking him.

"Almost another two minutes me trust I know you'll like this but since we have time do you have a name that you like before I give you one?" Clark asked.

"Mmh I think I will let you give me one I trust you" Superboy said hiding his face in his dads back to shield it from the wind.

"Okay that's fine I've got a name in mind already" Clark said Superboy nodded and looked down at the busy city filled with beautiful lights one building in particular was the Daily Planet with the huge globe on top Superboy realised how peaceful it was to fly so high up and looking at the world at a new perspective.

"Were her" Clark announced immediately snapping Superboy out of his thoughts Clark flew into the open balcony of his apartment, Superboy who got off his dads back was startled when Clark switched the lights on.

"Where are we?" Superboy asked looking around the small apartment

"Before I answer that close your eyes" Clark said

"Ok but why do I need to close my eyes?" Superboy asked a little nervous.

"Just trust me please" Superman pleaded the boy nodded and closed his eyes Clark put his hands over his eyes and led Superboy to a room with a king size bed a wardrobe and night stand with a desk under the window.

"Ok open" Superman said pulling his hand away from the boys eyes Superboy opened his eyes and looked at the room in confusion.

"Whose room is this?" Superboy asked looking at his dad.

"Yours" Superman stated Superboy looked a wide eyed at his dad.

"Wait this your place does this mean what I think it means?" Superboy asked with a wide smile on his face.

"Yip that's if you want to live here?" Superman asked putting a hand on Superboys shoulder.

"Yes I do, but hey wait how did you even set this up?" Superboy asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Well when we were on the farm and you were inside I made a phone call to Batman and asked him to turn this into a room for you" Clark said looking around the room "and I must say he sure did a good job too even painted the walls" Clark said turning his attention back to his son.

"You want me to live here?" Superboy asked fighting the wave of tears that were on the brink of falling over.

"Yes I do, but only if you're ready I don't want to force you into anything" Clark said putting a hand on Superboys shoulder.

"Yes finally I get a home a family and most of all a dad" Superboy said looking up at his dad he couldn't keep the tears back anymore as they rolled down his face "thank you" Superboy said while wrapping his arms around Clarks torso to embrace him in a tight hug that if Clark wasn't human Superboy would've broken a few of his ribs.

"I should be saying thank you to you for forgiving me I owe you all of this Superboy" Superman said hugging the boy back feeling a few tears run down his face, the two stood like that for another two minutes till Clark pulled away.

"I think it's time I changed back into my civilian clothes and it will also give you time to unpack and get settled if you need anything my room is right next to yours the bathroom is down the hall second door on the left" Clark said standing in the doorway giving Superboy some space.

"Okay" Superboy said looking around the room and not paying much attention to Clark, Clark just gave a small laugh and walked to his room to change.

" **A room all to myself I still don't believe this is happening I will really be pissed if this was all a dream, wonder what we're going to do tomorrow?"** Superboy thought to himself unpacking his shirts into the brand new dresser, Superboy was so distracted that he didn't even hear his dad walk in.

"Uhm can we talk?" Superboy was startled when he heard the voice come from behind him he turned around to see Clark standing in a plain white shirt and a pair of grey sweats.

"Sure just stop sneaking up on me please" Superboy said smiling and walking to the door.

"Okay Superbrat" Clark said playfully wrapping his arm around Superboys shoulder.

"What do we need to talk about?" Superboy asked curiously.

"I have your names" Clark said simply Superboy looked confused when his dad said **"** names **"**.

"Wait names?" Superboy asked confused.

"Well I was thinking you need a Kryptonian name since Kryptonian blood flows through you" Clark said sitting down on the sofa.

"Like Kal-El?" Superboy asked.

"Yip but first your earth name I came up with a few but there is one I like out of the rest" Clark said "what do you think of Conner Kent?"

"Mmh Conner Kent I like it" Superboy said.

"Yea Conner C Kent" Clark said with a smile.

"Wait what does the C stand for?" Superboy asked looking confused.

"Conner Clark Kent, do you like it?" Clark asked looking down at his son.

"Clark is my middle name mmh neh I don't think so to lame" Conner said with a straight face shrugging a little watching as his dads face went blank "just joking I like it, man you should have seen your face" Superboy said in between laughs.

Superman watched his son role on the floor laughing "Oh so you think that's funny huh let's see you find this funny Clark said getting up from the sofa Conner immediately stopped laughing and jumped on the other side of the coffee table trying to get away from his dad remembering the last time when he got the noogie.

Clark was about to grab Conner when the doorbell rang, Clark used his x-ray vision to see who it was but was freaked when he saw it was non-other than Lois Lane who looked pissed, Clark had totally forgot that the two of them had an important interview that afternoon.

"here put these on and answer the door while I get my extra pair of glasses" Clark said tossing a pair of glasses to his son and rushed to his room for the extra pair, Conner quickly put on the glasses not wanting to question his dads orders and made his way to the front door.

Conner wasn't prepared for what happened next as soon as he opened the door Lois gave him a slap to the face which knocked his glasses crooked "Where the hell were you smallvi…" Lois looked at Conner who she thought was Clark "Ohh may gosh Clark what happened to you is this wh" Lois was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"Lois what the hell did you really just slap my son?" Clark asked walking towards the two at the door "are you ok?" Clark asked Conner knowing he was alright since he is Kryptonian but just to make their story look more legit.

"Yea but just one question do you know her?" Conner asked angrily looking towards Lois who was looking to him and then to his dad amazed at how alike they looked.

"Yea we work together at the Daily planet" Clark answered looking at Lois.

"I-I'm so s-sorry I thought you were your dad" Lois said apologetically and then looked to Clark "you didn't tell me you had a son Smallville" Lois said looking at Clark.

"That's because I only found out about him a few days ago but that's a story for another time, Conner can you go to your room please and give me and some time to talk" Clark asked looking at Conner.

"Okay it's getting late anyway so I think I will just go to bed I'll see you in the morning dad" Super boy said looking at his dad "night " Conner said turning to Lois.

"Night and I'm sorry again I really thought you were your dad" Lois said again in an apologetic tone.

As soon as Conner was in his room Clark turned to Lois who was looking at him "Lois I know your mad at me but that doesn't give you a right to slap my son" Clark said angrily in a hushed tone.

"I'm really sorry but I thought he was you plus you weren't by the interview that you said you would attend with me" Lois retorted.

"Yea well I spent today getting to know Conner a little better and I will be doing the same tomorrow so tell Perry I won't be coming in tomorrow" Clark said trying to keep his voice down so as not to wake his son.

"Okay so I guess I'll see you at work and again tell Conner I'm sorry" Lois said as she walked out the door Clark greeted her and then closed the door after a minute Clark went to go check on Conner but found the boy fast asleep, Clark couldn't believe how innocent Conner looked as he slept.

"I'm going to do things right this time Conner I promise I'll never leave you again" Clark whispered to himself and then closed the door slightly leaving it a little open and then left for his room.

 **Please review guys and tell me what you think I'll update soon next chapter will be amazing I won't spoil it so please review and I'm open to suggestions.**


	5. The fortress

**I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic they all belong to DC comics I'm only borrowing them for some none profit fun.**

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys I've been busy these past few days but anyway thanks for all the reviews please share with your other friends hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Clark woke up at 6:30 like the farm boy he is before the crack of dawn Clark decided he would take Conner to one of his favourite diners that was a few blocks away Clark decided it was best if he showered first before waking Conner, Clark took 30 minutes to shower and get dressed promptly getting up from the bed he made his way to Conner room but was shocked when he discovered Conner was gone he was about to get his com out when he heard the front door open he quickly rushed to the front room where Conner was standing in the same clothes he wore last night.

"Thank god you're ok where did you go I got worried when I didn't find you in your bed" Clark exclaimed as he put his com link down on the small coffee table.

"Sorry I went for a small walk when I woke up I heard you were in the shower so I decided to go for a walk I've never been in metropolis" Conner said looking at his dad "I'm sorry if I upset you" Conner said looking down at the floor.

"You didn't upset me" Clark said walking to stand in front of Conner "just next time just give me a heads-up because I almost called Batman and he does not like to be woken up before 08:00 am they don't call him the batman for nothing" Clark said jokingly which got a laugh out of the younger Kryptonian.

"Aren't we going to have breakfast or do you have work?" Conner asked looking at Clark who was in a suit looking like he was ready to go to work.

"Yea I was about to tell you to get washed up and dressed we are going to have breakfast at a small diner a few blocks away" Clark said turning to pick up the newspaper on the coffee table and then turning again to look at the boy "come on get going we still got a long flight ahead of us" Clark said.

 **10 minutes later**

Conner walked into the living room dressed in a pair of denim jeans tucked into his combat boots and wearing a plain blue t-shirt "am I dressed properly for where ever were going?" Conner asked looking down at himself.

"You might want to grab a jacket" Clark said pointing to the jackets hanging on the rack by the door "ohh you're going to need these" Clark said handing the boy a pair of glasses.

"Why do I need to wear these?" Conner asked looking at the pair of glasses.

"They dull down the colour of your eyes to a human shade of blue" Clark said removing his glasses to show Conner better as his eyes went from a dull blue to a vivid blue "don't worry I'll get you contact lenses but for now you're going to need to wear them so people can't tie us to Superman and Superboy" Clark said putting on his black coat.

Clark and Conner walked through the streets of the busy Metropolis with everybody rushing to work and trying not to bump into each other some on their phones and some drinking their coffee, Conner who was struggling to keep up with his dad who was noticed that his son wasn't next to him anymore but struggling to catch-up with him so he stood still and waited till Conner was next to him again.

"I thought I lost you there for a second" Clark said as Conner came up next to him "you ok?" Clark asked putting his arm around the boy's shoulders so that they couldn't get separated again.

"Yea I just couldn't keep up with you back there I'm not use to all this rush in the morning" Conner said as they continued to walk down the street until Clark pulled them into a small dinner where they were greeted by a man who looked like he was in his mid 30's.

"Clark my old friend welcome back and who's your friend here?" the man greeted then looked to Conner.

"This is Conner his my son" Clark said with a smile looking at the chef behind the counter as they took their seat.

"Hi" This time it was Conner who spoke and greeted the older man.

"Hi there I'm glad to meet you my names Dan your dad and me go way back the only guy to finish 20 burgers in one order" Dan said as he laughed a little Conner looked at his dad who was red in the face of embarrassment "so what can I get for you gentlemen this fine morning?" Dan asked looking at the two.

"We'll get the farm house breakfast with orange juice for him and coffee for me please Dan" Clark said looking at Dan who nodded and walked into the kitchen Clark turned his attention back to his son "you ok with what I ordered" Clark asked.

"Yea so where are we going after this?" Conner asked sliding his glasses back up.

"Let's just say it's a place where I learned about our history" Clark said with a smirk but before Conner could ask another question their food arrived Conner hadn't realized how hungry he was until he saw the plate of food and started digging in.

After three more plates (each) Clark and Conner gave their last goodbyes and made their way out of the dinner "okay where to from here?" Conner asked looking at his dad.

"Come on in here" Clark said as they turned into an empty ally way where Clark striped of his suit and was now in his Superman uniform "Come on you know the drill by now" Clark said looking at the boy.

Conner nodded and got on his dads back "Do I still have to wear these?" Conner asked taking off the glasses.

"No you can take them off just put it in you jacket for when we come back" Clark said as he felt Conner nod and put the glasses in his pocket "are you ready?" Superman asked as he felt Superboys are wrap itself around his neck again.

"Yea lets go" Conner replied hiding his face in his dads back to cover it from the wind and without a second word Superman took off like a bullet Conner took the chance to look down at the ground trying his best to cover his eyes from the wind Conner was shocked as the speed they were going cities were going past them so fast was a blur Conner noticed that they were going past states and soon they were over the ocean going past icebergs Conner was now sure of where they were going at first he thought that the fortress of solitude was a myth that it didn't exist but now he was sure it did as Superman came to a slower speed to finely stop in front of a ice mountain with the House of El coat of arms carved into it Conner was shocked when a door opened under the huge S-shield Clark walked in first then signalled for Conner to follow.

They were walking down a long passage but at the end of the passage Conner saw a older man with grey hair and beard and wearing armour that had the S-shield on "Welcome back Kal and who is this with you?" asked the older man looking at Conner.

"Greetings father this is my son, Conner this is your grandpa El well not him more like his consciousness long story short advanced Kryptonian technology" Clark said looking down at Conner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Conner but Kal why haven't you given him a Kryptonian name he is rightfully part of the house of El" Jor-El sternly said looking at Clark.

"I was first going to show him the history of our family and of krypton I already have his Kryptonian name picked out" Clark said putting an arm around Conner and pulling him closer to him.

"Well then if that why you're here follow me" Jor-El gestured to the two.

Clark and Conner followed swiftly behind Jor-El to a room with a very futuristic screen and crystals everywhere "Kal do you still remember how to use the crystals?" Jor-El asked looking at Clark.

"Yes I do father" Clark said as he walked forward to take one of the crystals from its casing.

"Kal I'll leave you two to watch in peace, call if you need anything" Jor-El said before disappearing and leaving Conner and Clark alone in the room.

"So are you ready to learn about where we come from and the history of our bloodline?" Clark asked looking at Conner who nodded.

"I'm ready" Conner said as he went to stand next to his dad who was busy placing the crystal into an empty slot in front of the monitor thus Conner learned of his Kryptonian bloodline and the death of planet Krypton though Conner wasn't from Krypton he still felt tied to the planet.

"Well that's it the life and death of krypton and our bloodline" Superman said as he walked up to Conner and put his arm around his shoulder "come on there are a few more places I need to show you" Clark said as he led Conner to another room with a huge door which opened as soon as they stood in front of it.

To Conner's amazement it was a huge library with a holographic picture of Jor-El and Lara in the middle of the room "wow this place is huge" Conner said as he looked all around him.

"I know I even get lost and I built this place" Superman said but smiled when he saw the look Conner gave him.

"You built this whole place by yourself?" Conner asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Yes, but that is a story for another day come here I want to show you something" Superman gestured to Conner to join him in front of the hologram of his parents Conner took his place next to his dad and stared up at the hologram "Computer bring up Kon-El" Superman said out loud Superboy was shocked as the hologram of his grandparents changed to a young male who looked to be in his late 20's wearing Kryptonian armour with the house of El crest on.

"Who's this?" Conner asked looking up at his dad.

"This son is my cousin Kon-El he was a brave soldier on krypton he had the kindest of hearts he helped those in need" Clark answered.

"Ok but why are you showing me this?" Conner asked confused.

"Because like him Conner you too have the kindest of hearts and you help others that's why I think your Kryptonian name should be Kon-El" Clark said giving the boy a genuine smile.

"You really think all that of me?" Conner asked.

"Yes I do and I always will never forget that you are the best thing that could have happened to me even if we had a rough start you still found it in your heart to give me a second chance" Clark firmly stated "so what do you think Conner Kon-El Kent do you like it?" Clark asked looking at the boy.

"I like it but I wanted to ask you something since this morning" Conner said as he looked down at the ground.

Clark was alarmed what was Conner going to ask him "Ok go ahead and ask" Clark said not sure if he wanted to know what he was going to ask.

"That lady that slapped me last night aren't you worried…that she is going to tell everyone you have a son?" Conner asked still looking down at the floor.

"Why would I be worried so what if they know I have a son all you need to know is that I love you no matter what anybody says ok" Clark said as he lifted the boys chin so that he could look him in the eyes.

Conner just nodded as his dad pulled him in for a hug "You know you're a real softy when you're not in front of your friends" Clark said jokingly.

"That's because Wally isn't here to annoy me" Conner said but knowing he was lying.

"Yea sure come on lets go I'm sure you would like to pop in at mount justice while I attend a league meeting" Clark said as he looked at the time.

"How long will you be?" Conner asked.

"Not long it's just a debriefing of our last mission and I need to talk to Batman about getting your papers in order about you being my son" Clark said Conner nodded and followed his dad out the room "come on we will zeta to the mountain and I will zeta to the watch tower from there" Clark said as he opened the room to the zeta tube.

"Why didn't we zeta here in the first place?" Conner asked.

"Because I just wanted to fly and plus I know you like flying" Clark said with a small smirk "come on lets go I don't want to be late otherwise Batman is going to lecture my hear off I don't know how robin lives with him" Clark said jokingly getting a small laugh out of Superboy.

To be continued.

 **Sorry for the long wait I just finished my exams last week so I rested for a few days before I started writing again so any way thank you to all those who are still following my fanfic it means a lot to me. Plz guys review and share this fanfic it would mean a lot to me thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all those who are following this fanfic I hope that you guys can take a few seconds to share this fanfic so that it can grow**

Chapter 6

It was a quiet day at mount justice since there were no missions in the last two days since Superboy left with Superman the team was in the middle of a training lesson with Canary, Miss Martian and kid flash were busy sparing when the computer announced the arrival of Superman and Superboy the team rushed towards the zeta tubes to greet there friend who they truly missed even with his moods.

"Superboy your back!" Miss Martian said enthusiastically blushing a little realising she said it a little too enthusiastically the others noticed too but decided not to say anything about it.

"Yea S.B the mountain isn't the same without you." Robin said fist bumping Conner.

Superman left Conner to greet his friends while he went to speak to Canary "Hey Kal" Canary greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Diana I'm leaving Conner here till the league meeting ends I didn't want to leave him in Metropolis alone and I was wondering if you wanted to zeta together to the watch tower?" Superman asked.

"Sure why not plus you can fill me in on all the things you guys did in the last two days" Canary said as they walked towards the team.

"Hey Kon I'll be back in two hours try to stay out of trouble" Superman said as he ruffled Conner's hair.

"Ok dad" Conner said ignoring the wide eyed stares his friend were giving him.

"Ok Kal lets go before Batman lectures us to death" Canary said as she pulled Superman towards the zeta tubes "bye guys don't tear down the place while were gone I'm looking at you Wally" Canary said as she was transported to the watch tower in the Zeta tube.

"So Supes you have to tell us everything" Artemis said "what's Superman like? What did you guys do in the past two days?"

"Jeez Artemis fangirl much?" Wally asked.

"Do wanna say that again Wally I didn't hear you the first time" Artemis asked holding Wally by the collar of his suit.

"Sorry babes didn't mean to upset you" Wally said in a flirting tone which got Artemis to blush.

Artemis quickly recovered and let go of the young speedster "That's what I thought" Artemis said as she noticed everybody looking at her "Hey why's everyone staring at me for let's get back to Superboy"

Everybody just smiled and turned their attention back to Superboy "I don't have much to tell you guys, secrete identity remember but this is what I can tell you guys, yes me and Superman bonded and yes he thinks of me as his son"

"About damn time" Robin boy wonder said as he patted Super on the shoulder.

"Yea dude that's great" Wally said.

"Shhh let Superboy finish" Artemis said looking at the two boys.

"So anyway I met his parents my grandparents on their farm where I helped my dad with his chores, oh and the best part he gave me a name and yes I have his last name, I can't tell my last name but he named me Conner I didn't like the name at first but I'm starting to like it." Conner said smiling.

"mmh Conner huh I like it suits you wait dude when big boy blue said he would be back in two hours did he mean he's taking you back with him?" Robin asked.

"Yea I kind of moved in with him" Conner said while rubbing his neck.

"What do you mean moved in what about the team, what about training does this mean you're leaving the team?" Miss Martian asked in a panicked tone.

"No it just means that I can visit on the mountain on the weekends and on the training issue I think my dad is going to train me, but other than that I'm still going to get to go on missions" Superboy said looking at everyone.

"That's great news my friend we are all happy for you" Aqua lad said patting Conner on the back.

"Yea dude but when are you moving?" Wally asked.

"Well I'm just going to pack a few of my clothes so that I can have a few shirts for when I come over on the weekends but guys can we talk about other thing then me?" Conner asked not liking that all the attention was on him.

"Sure how about we spar one last time?" Aqua lad asked.

"You're on" Conner said as they walked to the training area.

Artemis and Miss M watched as they boys walked to the training area "Boys will be boys I guess, hey M why don't you come help me with dinner?" Artemis said.

"Sure it's better than watching them beat the snot out of each other" Miss Martian said as she followed Artemis into the kitchen.

 **30min later**

"Wow dinner looks great guys" Wally said sitting down at the table fully decked with food.

"Thanks me and Miss Martian worked hard on this so we hope you guys like it" Artemis said taking her seat next to Aqua lad.

"What got into the two of you, you guys never cook anything like this" Robin said looking at the food decked out on the table.

"Just a little something for Superboy since this is his last time eating in the cave" Artemis said passing the potato salad to Aqua lad.

"Guys I'm sleeping here on the weekends it's not like I'm leaving the team" Conner said taking a freshly baked roll.

"Yea guys plus when supes leaves you girls get to fight over all of this" Wally said pointing to himself.

"Yea about which one of us are going to kill you" Artemis said pointing a fork towards Wally.

"Ok guys lets not fight we only got a few more minutes before Conner leaves with Superman" Robin said trying to keep the peace but with Wallys luck will probably end up tied up and Artemis sitting on top of him **"I swear those two are worse than married couple!"** Robin thought to himself letting out a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing just thinking about something" Robing said holding up his hands.

"So Supe…. I mean Conner what does your new room look like?" Miss Martian asked.

"It's awesome I have a great view of the city it's not big but its my room" Superboy said as he ate a piece of his chicken.

 **15min later**

"Hey Robin do you mind helping me clear the table?" Miss Martian asked.

"Sure I got nothing better to do plus I only got to be in Gothem in 2 hours' time" Robin replied.

 **Entertainment room**

"Hey do you guys wanna watch a movie?" Wally asked as he plopped down on the sofa.

"Sure what kind of movie do you guys wanna watch" Artemis asked.

"Leave the movie to me" Wally said with a devilish grin.

 **30min into the movie**

"You know what guys I change my mind about this movie" Wally said looking in the opposite direction of the TV.

"No way Wally you picked a horror movie not us and come on its no even that scary its more dramatic then scary" Artemis said pointing to the TV.

"Speak for yourself" Wally said hugging a pillow closer to himself.

"Come on Wally man up your more scared then the girls" Aqua lad said.

"Really Wally you picked this movie" Conner said rolling his eye.

"I don't know guys I think its cute that Wally's scared" Miss Martian said which caused Wally to blush.

"What's wrong lover boy cat got your tongue" Artemis said jokingly

"Ok guys can we get back to the movie please?" Robing asked.

"Yea sure I think Wallys had enough any way" Conner said turning back to the TV to watch the rest of the movie.

The team watched the rest of the movie in silence, they were so into the movie that they didn't hear the computer announce the arrival of both Superman and Black Canary, the two heroes walked in to find the young teen watching a horror movie "Hey what you guys watching?" Superman asked causing the teens to scream in shock.

"Calm down guys it's just us" Canary said taking her jacket off.

"Dad when did you guys get back?" Conner asked.

"A minute ago didn't you guys hear the computer?" Superman asked going to stand behind the sofa.

"No I guess not we were too into the movie" Conner admitted.

"What are you guys watching anyway?" Superman asked looking at the screen.

"Friday the 13th its so cool but we couldn't watch the beginning cause of Wallys nagging" Artemis replied.

"Well it looks like the movies finished, kon its time to go its getting late" Superman said.

"Aww already I guess time really does fly when you're having fun" Artemis said getting up with the bowl of popcorn.

"Come on Artemis it's time for you guys to get to bed anyway." Canary said as she walked over to turn the TV off.

"I guess I will see you guys maybe tomorrow" Superboy said greeting his friends.

"Bye supes" Wally said with a yawn.

"Good night my friend" Aqua lad said.

"Bye Conner" the two girls greeted in unison.

"Ok kon lets go" Superman said as he and Superboy turned for the zeta tubes.

 **To be continued**

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait I just got back from my summer vacation so I'm really sorry for the wait but now I'm back and ready for action I really hope you guys like this chapter if you guys have any suggestions please inbox me ohh and don't forget to review, follow and share ;)**

 **BTW I'm already busy on chapter** **7 so it will be up soon!**


	7. the job

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter and as promised a brand new chapter I hope you guys like this one!**

**I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic they all belong to DC comics I'm just borrowing them for some good non-profit fun.**

Superman and Superboy were flying directly of Metropolis the city lights were burning bright in the night, Superboy was still amazed at how the city looked from so high up, the two heroes landed five minutes later on the open balcony of their apartment, Clark went to his room to change into a pair of black sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt while Conner went to sit on the sofa and watch some TV before he went to bed "Hey Kon are you hungry?" Clark said as he entered the living room.

"Uhhm no thanks dad I already ate at the cave" Conner replied not taking his eyes off the show he was watching.

"Ok good cause the league ordered take outs for the meeting" Clark said as he sat down next to Conner, "Ohh that reminds me I got something for you" Clark said as he jumped off the sofa and jogged to his room.

"What you get me?" Conner askes knowing his dad could hear him.

"Open it and see" Clark said as he walked back into the living room and handed Conner a small box.

Conner opened the box to find contact lenses "How did you get these so fast?" Conner asked as he put the box down on the small coffee table.

"I had a pair in my room at the watchtower they do the same thing as the glasses your eyes will look like a normal shade of blue" Clark said as he picked up the remote.

"Thanks I guess you're going to need this back right" Conner said as he handed Clark the pair of glasses he gave him earlier that day back.

"You keep in case you don't feel like putting the lenses back in" Clark said as he gave Conner a reassuring smile Conner smiled and sat back to watch whatever was on TV.

The two sat like that the rest of the night watching an action movie, Clark realised that the boy had the same dislikes as him as a monkey appeared in one of the scenes and Conner gave it a discussed look "Don't like monkeys huh?" Clark asked.

"Yea I just don't like them" Conner shrugged.

"Me too guess we got the same dislikes" Clark said as he playfully nudged Conner in the ribs.

They sat the rest of the night watching the movie finish Conner was the first to stand "night dad I'm going to bed now I can't keep my eyes open any longer" Conner said as he yawned.

"Night kiddo see in the morning" Clark said and gave Conner a smile.

As Conner walked to his room's door he whispered under his breath "love you dad" hoping his dad didn't hear but unknowing to Conner Clark did hear.

"Love you too son" Clark softly said with a _smile_ _ **"So this is what Bruce meant about the joys of being a father I just wish I was there for Conner from the start but I have him now and I'm not going to let my SON go"**_ Clark thought to himself as he turned off the TV and headed for bed.

 **Next morning.**

Conner awoke to the smell of a delicious breakfast, as Conner made his way to the kitchen he noticed his dad was in a work suit "Morning" Conner greeted as he took a glass from the cabinet for some orange juice.

"Morning kiddo" Clark greeted as he put a plate of pancakes down on the table.

"Break smells and looks great dad I didn't know you could cook" Conner said as he put two clean plates down on the table.

"Yea your grandma taught me before I left for the big city" Clark replied as he sat down.

"Ohh cool, so are you going to work today?" Conner asked as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"Yea I was called in for an important meeting today so that's why you got two options you can either go to your grandparents or to the mountain till I'm done at work it's your choice" Clark said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"When will you be back?" Conner asked.

"Around lunch time plus I'm taking a few days off from work so that me and Batman can get your papers in order to make you a Metropolis citizen and to prove that you're my son" Clark said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want people to know that you have a son?" Conner asked.

"Yes I'm sure, didn't I tell you this already if anybody as a problem about you being my son then that's their problem" Clark said as he took his finale sip of his coffee.

"I guess it is, ohh before I forget what's going to happen with my training with Canary?" Conner asked looking at his dad who was eating his last pancake.

"About that Canary isn't training you anymore" Clark said as he stood to put his plate in the dishwasher.

"Ok then who is?" Conner asked

"I am, if you're ok with that" Clark said with a straight face.

"Seriously?' Conner asked but hoped he wasn't joking.

"Yip, Canary can't teach you everything and who better to teach you then me" Clark said with a smirk.

"Ok cool can't wait" Conner said with a big smile and ate his last pancake.

"Ok put the plate in the dishwasher and go get washed up so we can go, hey wait you didn't choose where are you going to go?" Clark asked as he put his jacket on.

"Uhhm is it ok if I can to grandma and grandpa I can go to the mountain any other day" Conner asked.

"It's ok with me your grandma will be so happy to see you again why don't you get washed up while I phone your grandparents to let them know" Clark said as he walked into the living room.

"Ok" Conner said and walked to the bathroom.

Clark sat down on the sofa as he dialled his ma's number "Hey ma it's me I was wondering if I could drop Conner off by you guys for the morning till lunch time" Clark asked but knew his ma would never say no to seeing her grandson "Ok thanks ma we will be there in half an hour see you then" Clark said before putting the phone down.

"Kon are you almost done yet?" Clark asked loudly.

"I'm coming!" Conner shouted from his room.

Conner walked into the living room 2 minutes later wearing a plane black t-shirt and blue jeans tucked into his combat boots "Ok I'm ready" Conner said as he stood in front of his dad.

"Kon you forgot your contacts go put them in I'm going to wait for you" Clark said as he put his glasses on.

"Ok now I'm ready" Conner said as he walked back into the living room.

"Good now let's go" Clark said before they flew out the balcony.

 **Smallville**

Clark and Conner landed directly behind the barn before walking towards the back door "Ma were here" Clark said loudly.

"Honey you're here" Martha said as she ran to give Conner a hug.

"Hey Grandma" Conner greeted.

"Honey tell me did your father give you a proper name?" Martha asked as she scolded Clark.

Before Conner could answer Clark interrupted "I did ma his name is Conner Kent" Clark said as he messed Conner's hair up.

"Clark honey that's a really great name it suits him but do you like the name?" Martha asked looking at Conner.

"I like it, hey grandma where's grandpa?" Conner asked noticing he didn't see his grandfather around.

"His in the fields, Clark aren't you going to be late for your meeting" Martha asked looking at the Clock on the wall.

"I am I better be off Kon be good for your grandparents and I will see you later ok" Clark said looking at Conner.

"Ok Dad see you later" Conner said giving Clark a smile.

"Bye Ma if Conner needs me my JL com is on" Clark said giving Martha a kiss on the cheek before flying off.

Conner watched as his dad flew back to Metropolis "Conner honey are you hungry?" Martha asked.

"No thanks grandma dad made pancakes this morning" Conner said as he sat down at the table.

"Ok good at least your dads feeding you, you know I taught you're dad how to cook before I taught him that boy couldn't cook to save his life but two weeks with me in the kitchen he could cook for a king" Martha said with a proud smile.

"Yea dad told me this morning about that" Conner replied as he remembered what his dad told him this morning.

"So how are things at home are you settling in ok?" Martha asked in a concerned voice.

"Every things good I like it in the city dads busy with my paperwork and he said he would train me so I'm very excited for that" Conner said with a big smile.

"That's wonderful but if you ever need to talk to anyone just call me ok it doesn't matter if it's 2am just call and I will listen" Martha said as she took Conner's hand.

"Ok grandma but really dad treating me great "Conner reassured her.

"Ok honey as long as you and your dad are doing good I'm happy, why don't you go help your grandpa in the field while I make some lemonade" Martha said as she got up and headed for the fridge.

"Ok grandma" Conner said as he walked out the door _ **"Wow is it me or did this place get bigger"**_ Conner thought to himself as he walked towards the corn field Conner felt the country wind blow against his face he noticed how cleaner it smelled he also noticed how quiet it was more peaceful _**"I could get used to this everything is just so relaxed"**_ Conner thought to himself as he searched for his grandfather, Conner walked always to the middle of the Corn field but still could not find his grandfather "Grandpa!" Conner shouted but got no response, Conner continued for another 5 minutes and decided to turn back _**"Maybe his in the barn"**_ Conner thought to himself as he super jumped out of the corn field.

Conner made his way to the big red barn that his dad repainted the last time they were here inside Conner found his grandfather feeding the pigs "Hey grandpa Conner greeted.

Jonathan was excited when he saw his grandson walk into the barn "Hey there son I heard your visiting for the day when did you get here?" Jonathan asked putting down the bucket with the pigs food down so he could greet his grandson.

"A few minutes ago, dad couldn't stay he had a meeting to get to" Conner replied pulling out of the hug.

"I'll get him later but for now let's go see if you're grandma made lemonade" Jonathan said as they walked out the barn towards the house.

 _ **Metropolis Daily planet**_

Clark had a frantic day at the news room not only did he arrive late for the meeting but word spread about Clark Kent has a child not just a "child" but a 16 year old son, Clark was irritated by the rumours that went around about how Conner came to be, Clark was half way through his work when Lois walked up to him "What is it Lois?" Clark asked in a flat tone.

"Sorry to disturb you but Perry wants to see you in his office now" Lois said in a soft tone Clark only gave her a nod before he stood from his desk "Clark wait I'm really sorry abo…" Lois couldn't finish her sentence before being angrily interrupted by Clark.

"Sorry about what Lois slapping my son or telling everybody about him it's none of their business and it's none your business you had no right to tell anybody" Clark said in a hushed voices but made it sound as if he shouted.

"I know Clark I'm really sorry for both" Lois said in a sad tone.

"Whatever Lois, if you will excuse me our boss wants to see me" Clark said coldly, Lois watched as Clark walked angrily towards Perry's office _**"Great how do I fix this mess?"**_ Lois thought to herself.

Clark knocked slightly on Perry whites office door being careful not to knock it off its hinges "Come in!" Perry shouted from inside.

Clark took a deep breath before walking in "You wanted to see me sir?" Clark asked adjusting his glasses as he closed the door behind him.

"Ohh yes, Kent sit" Perry said pointing to the chair in front of his desk Clark nodded and took his seat, "Kent what is this I hear about you having a son?" Perry asked jumping to the point.

"Wow word travels fast in this building, yes sir its true I do have a son I only found out about him a few days ago I had to go back to Smallville to sort out the custody matters right now his at my flat" Clark confessed.

"Wow Kent I did not expect this from you but one question where and who is his mother?" Perry asked trying to get the full story from the horse's mouth.

"His mother and me met in collage we had a good time together but when we graduated we went our different ways I did know she was pregnant back then and neither did she, she only found out a few days later and by then she had no way to contact me so she gave birth to our son Conner and raised him all this time till a few days ago when I got a call from her lawyer who said she had passed and that I should come up to Smallville as there is something important that I need to know about, when I arrived in Smallville her lawyer handed me a letter that explained everything and that she is sorry that she couldn't find me and that she wishes for our son to get to know me" Clark said hoping the story was believable, to his relief and surprise Perry believed every word.

The two sat in silence in for another silence until Perry broke it "I have just one question for you Kent" Perry said pointing towards Clark.

"And what would that be sir?" Clark asked raising an eye brow.

"What are you doing here, go be with your son I'm giving you the rest of the week off" Perry said completely surprising Clark.

"Are you sure sir I know how busy the office is" Clark asked.

"Kent go be with your son before you know it he will be off to college, and will soon move out and will see so little of them trust me I miss my own son" Perry said in a warm tone.

"I don't know what to say sir, thank you I think I will take him up to the farm "Clark said standing and stared walking towards the door.

"Kent wait" Perry said stopping Clark before he reached the door.

"Yes sir?" Clark asked turning to face Perry.

"What happened in this office stays in this office ok somebody has to be the tough guy In this office to keep the order in this place"

"Don't worry sir my lips are sealed" Clark said as he exited the office, _**"Conner is going to be so happy that I'm two hours early and that we're going to sleep on the farm for the next few days"**_ Clark thought to himself as he walked out of the building and started walking towards his apartment to gather some clothed for him and Conner.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Thanks to all my followers and favs I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I did get a suggestion about Lois being Superboys step mommy but I'm still thinking about that so yea but if you guys have any other suggestions PM me and please review it really helps and motivates me but anyway I will post the new chapter soon.**_

 _ **P.S I love all of you guys!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, please follow and share**_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic they all belong to DC comics I'm just borrowing them for some good non-profit fun.**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Clark was now flying directly over Smallville heading towards his family farm _**"I hope I packed everything"**_ Clark thought to himself as he saw the family farm come up in the distance, Conner was busy in the barn with his grandpa where he learned how to change the tractors oil and how to milk the cows.

Clark landed at the back entrance of the house and quickly entered "Ma, Conner I'm back!" Clark shouted as he put the bag with his and Conner's Clothes down.

"Clark honey your back and early did you finish your work early?" Martha asked walking into the kitchen.

"Actually ma Perry gave me a few days off work to spend some time with Conner so I was wondering if we could sleep on the farm for a few days if that's ok with you? We can share my old room" Clark asked as he took a seat by the kitchen table"

"Of course honey that will be wonderful and I'm sure Conner will be over joyed about staying on the farm for a few days speaking of which I think he and your dad are in the barn working on that old tractor" Martha said taking a seat opposite of Clark,

"Ohh ok I'm going to go change into some proper clothes and go find them" Clark said picking up the bag with his and Conner's clothes and headed upstairs to his old room that he and Conner will be sharing for a few days.

Clark now dressed in blue jeans and a blue t-shirt made his way towards the big red barn where he found his dad and son laughing while working on the old tractor that hadn't moved in the last 10 years "Hey guys how's things going in here" Clark asked approaching the two and noticing that his son was covered in more oil than his dad.

"Hey son" Jonathan greeted "I thought you were only getting back later what happened?"

"That was the plan but then parry gave me a few days off from work so I thought me and Conner could stay on the farm for a few days" Clark replied looking at Conner who was looking at him with a surprised expression "Are you ok with that Kon?"

"Yea that's awesome I like being on the farm" Conner said with a smile.

"Great, why don't you go get cleaned up I packed a few things for you their up in our room cause I think your grandma is almost done with lunch" Clark said

"Ok dad" Conner said running out of the barn towards the house leaving his dad and grandpa in the barn.

"I see you guys went swimming in engine oil" Clark said pointing towards his dad who was drenched in engine oil"

"So you think this is funny huh? Let's see how funny it is when you have to clean this up" Jonathan said throwing a rag towards Clark as he walked out the barn leaving behind a very annoyed and confused Clark.

After using his super speed to clean the up the oil mess Clark walked back to the house where he found his parents talking to each other but Conner was nowhere to be found "hey guys where's Conner" Clark asked looking at them.

"Ohh his still up stairs but tell him to hurry lunch is almost ready" Martha said taking the lemonade out of the fridge.

"Sure ma" Clark said walking up the stairs making his way towards his old room there he found Conner looking at his old pictures and posters in his room Clark watched him for a second before knocking on the door "Uhh hey lunch is almost ready" Clark said entering the room.

"Ohh hey dad I was just looking around your old room" Conner said picking up one of the pictures on the bedside table it was one of his dad when he was around his age and his grandparents, Clark saw what the boy was looking at and went to stand behind the boy.

"I remember that day it was my first day of high school that was a year after I found out I was not from earth that's when my super strength kicked in and let's just say your grandma wasn't too happy with me when I broke 4 kitchen tables in one month" Clark said laughing a little.

Conner was laughing with him up till he thought "wait how did you break the tables?" Conner asked turning around to look his dad in the eyes.

Clark looked down at his son and smiled putting his arm around his shoulders and led him out the door "Well the first two tables I leaned a little too much on to it and broke them in two and the other two well I don't remember how I broke the other two but I think your grandmother knows" Clark said walking into the kitchen with Conner at his side.

"There you two are I was wondering what happened to the two of you" Martha said looking at the two.

"Sorry ma I was telling Conner about the time I broke 4 kitchen tables in my first year of high school" Clark said.

"Ohh don't remind me the headaches I went through without my kitchen tables and too think all you did was bump you're foot against the leg and you took a whole chunk out of the table" Martha said putting a plate of sandwiches down on the table next to the lemonade "Ok you two can sit but Jonathan you march right up those stairs and go clean yourself up your getting my whole kitchen full of oil" Martha said pulling the late of sandwiches away from Jonathan.

"Fine but keep me a few sandwiches" Jonathan said taking a sip of lemonade before getting up and heading for the bathroom.

"Ok now that you're grandpa is getting cleaned up, why don't you tell me about your team Conner from what your dad as told me you guys are doing pretty good" Martha said pouring lemonade into all three glasses.

"Yea were doing great Batman and Canary both agree that were getting really good at recon missions but it gets really annoying when the league keeps adding new member without telling us" Conner said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What's a recon mission? Sweetie" Martha asked.

"It's when we gather information for the Justice league and then we have to report back to Batman, so that the league can take the threat down, but when we see that we can handle the threat without the league we take the threat down but that usually leads to us getting punished by Canary" Conner said with a small grin.

'You guys only get punished because you're going against Batman's orders trust me the rest of the league does not mind that you guys are doing our work for us, it shows that you guys are going to be great heroes when the time comes for you guys to take over the Justice league" Clark said grasping Conner's shoulder and giving it a little squeeze.

Conner thought about what his dad had just told him when a thought popped into his head "Hey dad who is Batman? I mean you should know your one of the founding members of the League" Conner asked looking at his dad.

"Uhhm I don't think Batman would like me telling you that even if you are my son but what does it have to do with me being a founding member?" Clark asked rising a eye brow.

Conner just looked at his dad and smiled "Well a little birdy told me that before the Justice league formed there was the Trinity and that was you, Batman and Wonder Women and that you guys knew each other's identities behind the Superhero mental, and when the justice League formed that's when the world learned of the Meta human gene" Conner said before taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Hey you two don't eat all of the sandwiches Jonathan won't be too happy if he comes down and there is nothing for him to eat" Martha said pulling the plate away from the two Kryptonians.

"Ohh yea sorry ma I guess we got carried away right Conner?" Clark asked jabbing Conner on his side.

"Ohh yea sorry grandma we did get a little carried away mostly dad but yea" Conner said standing to put his glass in the sink but when he turned to look at his dad Clark mouthed 'traitor' which only made Conner laugh a little.

"Well as long as there is something for Jonathan to eat" Martha said putting the plate into the micro-wave.

"Hey ma me Kon are going to be in the corn field for a while I'm going to show him how control his landing" Clark said walking behind Conner's chair and clasping him on the shoulder and giving him a little squeeze.

"Ok sure honey just don't ruin any of the crops with your heat vision or blow them away like last time, were still looking for the scarecrow" Martha said pointing towards the corn field where the scarecrow use to stand.

"Don't worry ma Conner won't get that power till his 18 and I think I'm going to teach him how to use that power at the fortress" Clark said putting his arm around Conner's shoulders.

"Wait you didn't have all your powers when you were my age?" Conner asked looking up at his dad.

"Thank goodness no imagine having a 15 year old that could fly, did I tell what a handful your father was at that age" Martha said giving Clark a meaningful look.

"Ohh come on ma I wasn't that bad when I was young and no Conner I didn't I didn't get all my powers till I was 18 or 19 why what brought that question up?" Clark asked lifting a eyebrow.

"It's just that I always thought that I was put together wrong and that I was a mistake and that's why I didn't have all your powers and that, that was the reason you despised me cause I was a mistake and a disgrace to Kryptonians" Conner said looking down and started crying as all the memories of how he felt before Clark accepted him came crashing in his mind like a tsunami.

Clark looked shocked at what his child just told him, he couldn't believe that he made him feel that way and he wished that he could just erase all those memories, but Clark knew only time could heal all those wounds he left on Conner, Clark lifted Conner's chin so he could look him in the eyes "Conner I am so sorry I made you feel like that I really didn't mean for you to feel like that kiddo, I never meant to hurt you, Conner why didn't you tell me this why didn't you tell Canary?" Clark asked.

"Cause I didn't want to look weak, I always told myself that superman would never show weakness and I didn't want to tell her that cause I knew she would tell you and then you would just feel pity for me" Conner said in his stone cold voice.

Clark stared in shock at his son, Clark looked over at his mother who had a sad look on her face as she looked at her grandson who was looking at the ground, Clark was about to say something but was interrupted when Jonathan walked back into the kitchen with a towel rubbing his damp hair "Hey what did I miss?" Jonathan asked looking at how sad she looked and that his grandson looked as if someone just betrayed him while his son just looked away.

"Uhhm nothing pa, ma I'm going to take Conner out to talk ok" Clark said looking at his pa then to his ma before directing his son out the back door.

"Ok honey" Martha said rubbing Conner's shoulder when they walked past her.

Jonathan watched as his son and grandson walked out of the house wanting to stop and ask them what was wrong he decided it was better if father and son talked first, Jonathan looked over at his and then asked "What's wrong is there something wrong with Conner?" Jonathan asked with concern.

"No his fine just let him and his dad talk for a little, sit and I will tell you everything while you eat your lunch" Martha said putting his lunch in front of him before taking a seat.

 _ **Outside**_

Conner was leaning against the barn with his arms crossed with a hurt look on his face, Clark moved closer to him before speaking "Conner I need you to understand me, I am not the same person I was back then, Conner I told you this already, that night at CADMUS you took me by surprise I didn't know how to be a father especially to a 16 year old that same night I went to the fortress to clear my mind, I kept convincing myself that you would be better off without me so that I didn't hurt you, I couldn't risk hurting you and in the process I let what CADMUS did cloud my judgment and that how I became the jerk you knew but getting to know you cleared my mind cause now I know you need me and I need you and not cause I feel sorry for you, no because your my son and nothing will ever change that" Clark said putting a hand on Conner's shoulder.

Conner was shocked at the emotion in his dad's voice, Conner looked up at Clark and his expression softened "Really?" Conner asked his voice breaking a little.

"Yes Kon-El you are my son and nothing will ever change my mind, I know It will take some time for you to fully trust in me but I will always be here for you or if you want you can still talk Canary, but Conner please if there is something bothering you don't keep it a secret tell me or Canary no matter what it is ok kiddo" Clark asked giving Conner's shoulder a squeeze.

"Ok dad but can you tell me one thing?" Conner asked looking up at his dad.

"Ok what do you wanna ask?" Clark asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell me who Batman is or Robin" Conner pleaded.

"Ok how about this if you win me in a spar I will tell you but if I win, you will drop the mater and you will never think of yourself as being a mistake ok" Clark said crossing his arms across his chest and smiling down a Conner.

"Ok fine but you do know that's cheating right come on your Superman" Conner said in a whining voice.

Clark just looked down at Conner "Yea and your Superboy what's your point?" Clark asked smirking down at Conner.

"Ok you know what fine your on old man" Conner said giving Clark a determined look.

"Old man ohh now you're going to get it" Clark said.

"You know you can really be irritating at times" Conner said before he was picked up from behind and flown over to the opening in the middle of the corn field.

 _ **Meanwhile at Lexcorp**_

Lex Luthore was sitting behind his desk planning on how to steel back Superboy in his mind Superboy was rightfully his Superman had no right to him the Justice League had no right to him in his eyes Superboy was stolen from him, project Kr would have been one of his greatest creations "Damn you Superman!" Lex said furiously slamming his fist on his desk "Mercy have those idiots found Superboy yet?" Lex asked looking behind him to his bodyguard.

"No sir not yet should I summon the doctor in charge of the operation?" Mercy asked.

"Yes and if his not here in less than 20min, well let's just say he knows what will happen" Lex said turning back around to stare out the window.

Mercy nodded and exited the big office to retrieve the new doctor in charge of CADMUS.

 _ **10min later**_

" sir how are you?" asked nervously.

"Cut the small talk doctor tell me why you haven't been able to find my property yet!" Luthore asked angrily.

"Sir as you know project Kr is under the protection of the Justice League but we have recently learnt that the heroes sidekicks have their own team now and his one of the members so far they have gone on multiple mission but recently we've discovered that Superboy has not been on their last two missions, and that Superman as not been seen in Metropolis but Martian manhunter and Doctor fate have been patrolling the city it would seem that Superman and Superboy are off the radar" said hoping it would be enough to satisfy Luthore.

"So 'The big blue boy scout' is bonding with his clone" Luthore said in a stone cold voice.

"Sir we have plans of how to get Superboy back but we need an elite team that can take on the rest of the sidekicks out and were going to need a small amount of kryptonite if that's ok with you sir" asked.

"Yes ok fine but make sure we get him back in this month and not a moment later who knows how those idiots of a Justice League corrupted his mind" Luthore said waving out.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **I would like to dedicate this chapter to Multyfangirl18 ;)**_ __

 _ **OMW I am so sorry for the long wait guys but I hope this chapter makes up for it though and please guys review I would really like to know what you guys think.**_

 _ **Ok guys have gotten requests to make my fanfic a little darker and that I must make Conner more grumpier guys why can't Conner be happy a little he can't always be angry and I think this will be my last chapter where Conner will crying and I think in the next two chapters I will throw in Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson**_

 _ **Who liked my Lex Luthore part?**_

 _ **P.S I made up so sorry if I made anybody mad by adding my own characters.**_

 _ **Who saw Batman v Superman in my opinion it was one of the best comic book movies I have ever watched but tell me what you guys thought of it.**_


	9. You got a son?

_**Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter I am so deeply sorry that I made you guys wait so long for this chapter to be honest I had creative blockage but then I got inspiration by watching Smallville and wishing a certain network would bring it back.**_

 _ **Hey guys what's a Beta reader?**_

 _ **P.S. I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to DC comics**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Smallville**

Conner and Clark were in the middle of the corn field in fighting stances "Don't forget our deal if I win you tell me and if you win I will drop the matter ok" Conner said looking at his dad.

"Yea got it kiddo" Clark said giving him a confident smile.

Conner without any warning ran towards his father and tried to punch Clark in the gut, but Clark already saw this coming and used his super speed to dodge it, Conner got frustrated when he knew his father would use his super speed to dodge all his attacks "Wow dad are you going to run away from all my attacks?" Conner asked looking around to see if he can spot his dad "come on this is not a fair match" Conner complained.

Clark watched from above as his son searched for him "I never said I was going to fight fair, come on Kon would your enemy play fair?" Clark asked landing behind Conner and twisting his arm behind his back.

"No but would an enemy do this? Ohh and know I'm sorry for this move dad" Conner said.

"Wait do wha…" Clark couldn't finish his sentence before Conner used his free hand to hit Clark under the belt, Clark let out a painful groan as he let go of Conner's arm and quickly backed away from him before bending down in pain.

"Sorry dad that was the only way I knew that you would let me go" Conner said apologetically "but you did ask for it" Conner said before jumping straight into the air and aiming for his dad as he came flying straight down like a missile, Conner landed directly on Clarks back using his knees.

Clark screamed out in pain as Conner grabbed his head and bent it all the way back "Ok kid now you're going get it and to think I was going easy on you" Clark said through greeted teeth, Clark using his super strength threw Conner off his back before grabbing his arm and throwing him high in the air Clark quickly flew up and punched Conner in the stomach multiple times before flying behind Conner and using both his hand to make one fist Clark punch Conner hard on his back which sent Conner flying straight back down to earth Clark watched as Conner left a huge crater in the ground _**"Ma's not going to like that"**_ Clark thought to himself as he flew back down to the ground _**"Shit why isn't he moving?"**_ Clark thought as he came closer to Conner who was not moving at all Clark relaxed a little when he saw Conner breathing and he heard his heart beating "I'm sorry kiddo I didn't mean to knock you out" Clark said as he lifted Conner's limp body against his chest and made his way to the house where his mother was waiting for him on the porch.

Martha was shocked when she saw her son was carrying her unconscious grandson "Ohh my, Clark what happened? Is Conner alright?" Martha asked running Clark.

"Yea ma his fine, I guess we over did it in the field, I'm just going wipe the dirt of his face and put him in bed for a nap he should be awake before dinner" Clark said softy trying not to wake Conner up as he made his way up the stairs towards their room where he laid Conner on the bed before making his way towards the bathroom where he ran a wash cloth under warm water be ringing it out and making his way back to the room, where he found Conner still passes out Clark sat on the edge of the bed next to Conner so he could wipe the dirt off of Conner's face properly.

Conner groaned a little as Clark wiped the dirt off his face "Hey kiddo you ok?" Clark asked concerned.

"Yea I'm ok" Conner said softly looking away from his dad _**"aww man I hope he isn't mad at me for what I did"**_ Conner thought to himself as he turned back to face his dad "hey dad" Conner said softly again so soft that if Clark didn't have Super hearing he wouldn't have heard it.

"Yea kiddo"

"Are you mad at for what I did in the field?"

Clark just looked at his son and smiled "I don't like what you did but you did what you had to do to defeat your enemy" Clark said resting a hand on Conner's head "But I would not recommend doing that to Batman if I were you his got kryptonite and he is not afraid to use it" Clark said chuckling a little.

Conner looked at his dad with a confused expression "What's Kryptonite?" Conner asked.

Clark looked utterly shocked that Conner did not know what kryptonite was "you don't know what kryptonite is, did Batman not tell you this?" Clark asked seriously.

"No he didn't Batman only talks to us as a team never individually, why what is Kryptonite is it like a weapon?" Conner asked.

"No it not a weapon but it's really dangerous for Kryptonians, its green radioactive rock of krypton and it weakens us and if exposed long enough it can lead to death" Clark said seriously.

"Wow so Kryptonians do have a weakness, wait is that the only type of kryptonite?" Conner asked, now sitting up.

"No there are two more types that I know of Blue and red, red kryptonite is something you want to stay away from, it's almost like a split personality disorder it brings out the angrier side of you but you don't remember being under the influence of it" Clark said looking into the distance remembering the last time Lex used the red rock on him.

Conner noticed this and saw that the topic was bringing up unwanted memories for his dad "Hey dad"

Conner's voice immediately brought Clark out of his thoughts "Ohh sorry kiddo I was just stuck in thought there, are you ok?" Clark asked

"Yea I was just worried about you because you spaced out there a little" Conner said giving Clark a concerned look.

"Sorry for worrying you son I was just thinking about the last time I was under the influence of red kryptonite" Clark said looking down at the ground and then looked back at Conner and gave him a smile, "Come on I want you to get washed up and meet me downstairs there is someone I want you to meet"

Conner looked at his dad with a surprised expression "Who?" Conner asked, but then there was a knock at the front door and with that Clark immediately got up to leave before looking back at Conner.

"Come on move it get washed up, our guest is already here" Clark said smiling before leaving the room.

As soon as Clark left the room Conner quickly got out of bed took out a clean shirt and towel and then made his way for the bathroom.

 _ **Meanwhile downstairs**_

"Kara!" Clark greeted as he walked into the TV room.

"Kal!" Kara greeted back running up to Clark to give him a hug," ohh my gosh Kal it's been so long since I've seen you it's not like you have to drive up to come and see me you can fly faster than a jet for heaven's sake" Kara scolded, Martha and Jonathan just stood to the back and quietly laughing at their son who was being scolded by his technically older cousin.

Clark just blushed a little as he scratched the back of his head before answering his cousin "Yea I'm sorry for not visiting or calling and for being such a butt of a cousin but I have been busy these past couple of days, and I've called you here cause I got a surprise for you" Clark said with a big smile.

"What kind of surprise Kal?" Kara asked suspiciously.

Before Clark could answer Kara heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then a young boy who had piercing blue eyes, a mop of jet black hair and looked exactly like her cousin when he was a teenager appeared in the door way "Hey dad I'm done getting washed up" Conner said as he walked over to his dad who was talking to a young blond lady who's hair looked as if it was windblown but that couldn't be cause humans can't fly unless you were a metahuman.

"Hey kiddo there's someone I want you to meet" Clark said putting an arms around Conner's shoulder "Conner this is our cousin Kara Zor-El, Kara this is my son Kon-El but you can call him Conner" Clark said looking at his cousin who looked completely shocked.

"But Kal how, when and with who is his mother here?" Kara asked.

"No Kara, I think you should sit so I can explain this to you" Clark said signalling for Kara to take a seat.

Kara nodded and quickly took a seat as she eagerly wanted to know how her cousin got a son "Ok Kal I'm sitting so tell me how did you son come into this world?" Kara asked looking now at Conner who was looking back at her, Conner was also surprised to find out he and his dad were not the only Kryptonians left in the universe.

"Okay Kara Conner is my son but he does not have a mother, you see Conner is my clone he was created by my DNA in a Cadmus facility where he was forced grown and taught basic education by G-gnomes who lived with him in his pod, but he later escaped his pod with the help of Robin, Kid flash and Aqua lad, but I didn't exactly step into my father role immediately till well a few days ago when I realised that I left my son in a strange world with people he hardly knew and all the talks I Batman had with me but there was one thing I knew is that my son needed me and now I'm always going to be there for him" Clark said with a proud smile.

Kara looked as if she was knocked with a sack of bricks by all this information she was getting "When was he you know created?" Kara asked.

"Uhhm well he was found on the 4th of July so I think he was created a day or two before then so I think the 2nd or the 3rd which was ohh my god Conner it was your birthday the other day" hearing this Kara got really upset.

"Kal are you telling me you didn't celebrate his birthday?" Kara asked angrily.

"Hey dad what's a birthday?" Conner asked interrupting Kara's angry ranting.

"Conner you really don't know what a birthday is?" Clark asked looking at Conner who was shaking his head "Uhhm well Conner a birthday is when you celebrating the day a person was born, do you understand?" Clark asked.

"Uhhm kind of I think but dad is Kara Kryptonian like us?" Conner asked looking at Kara who looked like she calmed down a little.

"Yea she is Kon, she is the daughter of my uncle Zor-El she was also sent to earth the same time I was sent here she was to protect me but Krypton's explosion knocked her ship into the phantom zone where time doesn't pass and she slept there for 24 years and when she arrived on earth I was already Superman but I wanted her to have a normal child hood so I arranged for her to get adopted by my good friends so because she was about 15 when she entered the phantom zone she remained 15 for the 24 years she was in there and that's why she looks young but technically she is older than me" Clark said before being hit on the head by Kara.

"I can speak for myself you know" Kara said.

"Ok jeez I'm sorry" Clark said rubbing his head "and people tell me I'm hot headed" Clark said under his breath.

"What was that Kal, so I'm hot head am I?" Kara asked.

"No no I was just kidding Kara, you wouldn't hit a father in front of his 16 year old son would you?" Clark asked giving an innocent look that irritated the heck out of Kara.

"Fine I won't beat you up this time but only because Conner is here" Kara said crossing her arms across her chest "But you can make it up to me by doing me a favour" Kara said giving Clark a sly smile.

"Ok what kind of Favour?" Clark asked now worried his cousin never asked for any favours.

"Take Conner out for the day and don't come home till past six tonight, you got it?" Kara asked.

"Ok sure but why, what are you going to do?" Clark asked standing up.

"You'll see just make sure you don't bring him back before six ok it's a surprise for him ma and pa Kent can help me while you show Conner around town show him all the things you use to do when you were his age or take to go see a movie, and Clark I swear if you don't show this kid a good time I will personally hand deliver your baby pictures to Lois" Kara threatened.

"I don't mind taking Conner out for the day but just so you know I don't mind you giving my baby pictures to Lois I don't know if you know this but I was the cutest baby in Smallville" Clark said proudly.

"Yea but pictures of you when you were in the tub?" Kara asked teasingly.

"Wait what, ma you said you got rid of those pictures?" Clark asked.

"Come to think of it I did give it to Kara woops sorry honey" Martha said apologetically.

"Ok Kara you know you didn't have to play dirty you know." Clark asked putting his jacket on.

"Yea I know but you had to see your face it was red as a tomato" Kara said laughing.

"Yea yea come on Kon grab your jacket and lets go" Clark said opening the front door "see you guys in a few hours" Clark greeted as Conner walked past him.

"Bye grandma and grandpa ohh and bye Kara" Conner greeted awkwardly.

"Bye Conner" Kara greeted "And remember Clark not before six" Kara reminded.

"Yea yea I got it" Clark said before grabbing Conner and flying off.

"Ok Aunt Martha can you help me set up a birthday party for Conner? Please he deserves one even if Clark forgot about it" Kara asked.

"I was hoping that was what you were planning, I already have an idea for a cake" Martha said with a big smile.

"Awesome now for decorations I will fly into town to get some and uncle Johnathan can put them up when I get back" Kara said before she flew off into town.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Hey guys I know this chapter is a little boring especially the whole fight scene but I have been busy these past couple of weeks, I only have the weekends to write because I'm swamped in my school work, but hey I really hope you like this chapter and please guys review it really motivates me**_

 _ **P.S Guys what's a Beta reader?**_


	10. The party and leading up to it!

_**Hey guys sorry for the long wait I have been kind of busy these last few weeks but I really hope you enjoy this chapter I'm sorry if it got a little bit boring in the middle but I did my best. Ohh guys what is a beta reader? And what do they do?**_

 _ **P.S I don't own any of the characters I'm just borrowing them for some food non-profit fun**_

Clark landed quietly behind the movie theatre with Conner on his back "Okay kiddo we got four hours till we need to get back, so what you wanna watch?" Clark asked as Conner got off his back.

"Uhhm I heard 'The other side' is really great plus it's a two and a half hour long movie" Conner said as they walked to the front of the building.

"Sounds good to me as long as there are no monkeys in it" Clark said as he bought two tickets.

 _ **Meanwhile on the farm**_

"The cake's coming on well Aunt Martha" Kara said looking into the oven where the cake batter is being turned into sponge.

"Thank you honey, why don't you get started on the frosting while I see how Jonathan is doing in the front room" Martha said leaving the kitchen.

Walking into the living room Martha found that it was half way covered in decorations "Looks good Jonathan Conner is going to love it, I can't wait to see his face when he walks in" Martha said handing Johnathan a decoration.

"Yea me too it's too bad that one of Conner's little friends couldn't be here" Jonathan said putting up the decoration.

"Jonathan that's not a bad idea let me hear from Clark if he can maybe get one of them to come over" Martha said taking out her phone and dialling Clark's number "ohh no his phone is off let me send him a text" Martha said _**"Clark honey I know you don't like bringing any league members to the farm but maybe you can invite one of Conner's friends to the farm I know he would just like to see one of them"**_ 'send', "well let's hope he gets it" Martha said putting her phone in her aprons pocket.

 _ **Outside movie theatre**_

"Wow that movie was awesome even if we do see more action than that in a day right dad?" Conner asked looking to his dad who was eating his fourth bucket of popcorn.

"Ohh yea right son, hey I'm hungry you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Clark asked tossing the empty bucket of popcorn in the bin.

"Yes please I'm starving" Conner said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ok great what do you wanna eat there is a burger place two blocks from here or pizza?" Clark asked looking down at Conner who was looking around and looking at all the small shops.

"Uhhm burgers will be great if that's ok with you?" Conner asked.

"Sure why not I haven't had a good burger in days" Clark said smiling "come on the burger place isn't far from here" Clark said turning into a new street.

"Is that the place over there?" Conner asked pointing to dinner.

"Yea it is, pa use to bring me here every Friday and after every football game they have the best burgers in town" Clark said.

As the two came closer to the dinner Conner could already smell the delicious burgers and fries, he then started to imagine how they would taste "Man that smells awesome" Conner said as they came to the front of the shop.

As Clark opened the door the little bell above it rang, Conner following Clark in looked around to find that it wasn't that busy just a few people sitting here and there Clark picked a table that was right by the window. Just as the two sat down a young women in her early 20's walked up to their table "Hi guys how are we doing today?" She asked looking at the two Kryptonians.

"Were great just celebrating my son's birthday he just turned sixteen today" Clark said smiling looking at Conner.

"Wow sixteen aren't we grown up. I tell you what, how about I bring you a bowl of ice-cream on the house but only cause your handsome" said the waitress giving Conner a wink "ok so what can I get you guys?" she asked.

"We will 24 burgers a plate of fries and two chocolate milkshakes please" Clark said putting the menu down.

"OK coming right up" the waitress said walking away.

"Dad I can't have milkshakes I'm allergic, Wally's mom made it for me and him but then my skin started to break into hives and I couldn't breathe" Conner said .

Clark looked at Conner with a confused expression he wasn't lactose and tolerant the only thing he was allergic to was strawberries, that's when it hit him "Conner was the milkshake Wally's mom made you guys pink?" Clark asked.

"Yea it was why?" Conner asked.

"Conner you're not allergic to milkshakes you're allergic to strawberries that milkshake she made you was strawberry" Clark said laughing a little.

"So it's ok if I drink that milkshake" Conner asked.

"Yes, you won't die if you drink a chocolate milkshake" Clark said.

Just as Clark said those words the waitress brought out their food with the two milkshakes "Here you go guys and I will bring you ice-cream out later ok" She said looking at Conner who blushed a little, the waitress just chuckled before walking away.

"These burgers look great" Clark said take a bite of his "and they taste great too" Conner just nodded in agreement as he ate his just as Clark was about to take another bite of his burger a text came through to his phone said _**"Clark honey I know you don't like bringing any league members to the farm but maybe you can invite one of Conner's friends to the farm I know he would just like to see one of them"**_ Clark thought for a moment then decided it would be great if Conner had one of his friends there "Hey Kon do you know Kid flashes name?" Clark asked.

"Yea he tells everyone even after big old bats said he shouldn't, it Wally West why?" Conner asked taking a sip of his chocolate shake.

"It's nothing Wonder women wanted it for a report" Clark lied putting ketchup on the fries.

"What did the 'Wall man' do this time?" Conner asked putting down his burger.

"Ohh don't worry he did nothing the league is just making a report of each of you guys that's all" Clark said taking out his phone and started texting Barry Allen _**"Hey Barry do you think you and Wally could come to the farm for Conner's surprise party it would mean the world to him if the two of you were there and be there before five o'clock please"**_ SEND

Before putting his phone back in his pocket his text message alert went off, when Clark looked it was from Barry _**"Sure no problem we would love to be there plus ma Kent really knows how to make an apple pie ;) so I guess we will see you in a flash"**_ Clark laughed when he read the part about his moms pie

"Ok we got a whole hour before we need to get back to the farm how about we finish this and we will see what we can do after ok" Clark said picking up another burger.

"Sure thing dad" Conner said finishing up his milkshake.

 _ **Meanwhile on the farm**_

Kara walked into living room that was covered in decorations "Good job Uncle John it looks amazing Conner is going to love it!" Kara said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Thanks Kara but your Aunt helped me with most of it" Jonathan said sitting down to rest.

Just then the door burst open and Barry and Wally were in the living room "Hey everybody sorry were late" Barry said looking at everybody "hi Mr and Mrs Kent good to see you guys again"

"Hello Barry we haven't seen you in a long time how have you been?" Martha asked giving him a hug.

"I've been good, ohh before I forget this is Wally or Kid flash or as I like to call him kid idiot" Barry said pulling Wally closer to him.

"Ohh come on Uncle Barry and it nice to meet you ma'am, sir" Wally said looking at the Kent's "Hey there beautiful I'm Wally West what's your name?" Wally asked Kara in a flirting voice.

"Out of your league kid that's my name" Kara said and Barry gave him a smack to the head.

"Clark asked us to come to Conner's Birthday party, but one thing who is Conner?" Flash asked.

"Conner is Superboy Barry, Clark named him" Kara said.

"Wait hold the phone Clark, as in Clark Kent of the daily planet are you telling me he is Superman" Wally asked surprised.

"Wally you remember Batman's rule?" Barry asked sternly.

"Yea yea don't reveal any of the league members Identities" Wally said rolling his eyes.

"Right and yes Clark Kent is Superman, and it's about time Supes noticed Supe…Conner I mean, so what is Conner his nephew, cousin or what?" Barry asked looking around at the adults

"Conner is Clark's son, Barry isn't that great?" Martha asked.

"Yea it's awesome I bet the kid is having the time of his life" Barry said.

"Hey quit asking questions and you and kid idiot can get changed upstairs while I use my speed to finish icing the cake then I'm going to change because we got half an hour to set everything up" Kara said pointing upstairs while Wally gave her an annoyed look.

"Half an hour Clark said half past five and its twenty to six" Barry said almost angrily.

"Yea well he probably only did that because you're always late to everything, now get going and get changed" Kara said more sternly

"Jeez Uncle Barry even I knew Conner was Superboy, man even for a speedster you slow" Wally said laughing as he ran upstairs.

"You better run, and again thanks for having us over Mr Mrs Kent" Barry said before running upstairs himself.

"Ok I'm going to go frost the cake and then I'm going to change Aunt Martha do you mind putting out the snacks on the table please" Kara asked.

"Sure thing honey, you go and do your thing finished" Martha said picking up the bag full of chips and sodas that was put next to the table.

"Thanks I think I'm going to steal a page out of Clark's book and use my super speed on the cake" Kara said.

Just then Barry walked out of the kitchen holding a chocolate cake covered in chocolate frosting with 'HAPPY 16th Birthday Conner' on top in white frosting "Don't I already did it for you, not to blow my own horn but I think I did a pretty good job, don't you think so Kara?" Barry asked with a grin.

"Wow Barry it looks great thank you, but when did you learn to frost a cake?" Kara asked.

"Ohh well I baked a cake for Iris for Valentine's Day and I picked up a few tricks" Barry said shrugging.

"Thank you Barry but sit down and relax you're a guest in this house" Jonathan said taking the cake from Barry and putting it on the table before throwing him a grape soda.

"Thanks but I just wanted to help Kara out ohh and Wally said he will set the table with snakes" Barry said and just than Wally used his super speed and came down the stairs and took the bag of chips and sodas and headed for the kitchen and grabbed two bowls and plastic cups and returned back into the living room and threw the chips into the bowls and put the sodas on the table and the plastic cups next to it.

"There done and dusted" Wally said dusting off his hands.

"Wow you guys are great but if you will excuse me I'm going to go change" Kara said before running upstairs.

"Ok now we can relax, we got 15 minutes left before Clark gets back" Martha said sitting down next to Jonathan.

 _ **Outside burger joint**_

"Those burgers were great, you're lucky you got that bowl of ice-cream" Clark said.

"They sure were and the ice-cream wasn't too bad either" Conner said smiling.

Clark just chuckled and looked at his watch _**"fifteen minutes to six, good than Barry and the kid should be there by now"**_ Clark thought to himself "Hey kiddo we got fifteen minutes left why don't you say me and you walk these burgers off and then we can fly when we get to the outskirts of town" Clark suggested.

"Sure dad no problem" Conner said zipping up his jacket.

 _ **Back at the farm**_

Everything was set up for Conner's party, all three heroes were out of their informs, all the decorations were set up and all the snacks and cake were laid out perfectly on the table "Ok guys I know this was a last minute set up, but I brought presents for you guys to give to Conner" Kara said holding up a huge bag filled with different things.

"That's ok Kara me and the kid picked up something for Conner on the way, it would have been rude to show up without a present" Barry said pointing to a box Wally was holding.

"Wow Allen I must say you really surprised me, you changed in these last two years" Kara said with a smile and crossing her arms.

"Yea well love can change a person" Barry said smiling and blushing a little.

"She's a lucky girl Barry, don't let her go" Kara said smiling which made Barry blush even more.

"Kara look at the time don't you think you should call Clark?" Jonathan asked looking at the clock.

"Yea you'e right thanks uncle john" Kara said taking out her phone "hey Clark you can bring him now" Kara said with exitment in her vioce "ok see you in a few bye" Kara said hanging up "ok guys get ready their on their way"

 _ **Town**_

Clark putting his phone back in his pocket and looked around and saw nobody in sight "Ok kiddo time to cut this walk short but it's time to fly" Clark said grabing Conner and flying up into the sky.

"Jeez maybe a littleheads up next time I can feel those burgers coming back up" Conner said putting a hand on his stomach.

"Sorry kiddo but if you need to throw up please don't do it on me I just baught this jacket" Clark siad.

"Jee I will try not to" Conner said resting his forhead on the back of Clarks shoulder trying to push his food back into his stomach.

"Don't worry kiddo were almost there just try and hold it a little longer you will feel a lot better as soon as you get on your own two feet" Clark said, now only a few Km away from the farm.

"Don't worry I'm ok" Conner said talking into the back of Clarks shoulder.

"Ok kiddo a slong as your ok, that's all that matters" Clark said gently giving Conner's arm that was wraped around his neck a gentle but affectionet squeez "hey Kon look theres the house" Clark said pointing towards the house in the middle of nowhere.

Clark now coming to a slower speed started to decend to the ground "Hey Kon you ok?" Calrk asked looking at Conner who was holding his stomach.

"Yea just give me a minute" Conner said, after about two minutes Conner straightend out and he looked a lot better then before "ok I'm good I feel a lot better" Conner said walking towards his dad.

"That's good to hear kiddo now come on lets go in" Clark said as the two walked up the steps to the front door as they walked into the living room Conner was greeted loadly by his family and friend **"SURPRISE!"** shouted the group, Conner was taken back not by the surprise but that Wally and and a strange man who looked to be in his early 30's.

"Happy birthday kiddo" Clark said looking down at Conner.

Conner didn't hear a thing his dad told him, Conner just stared at Wally in shock "Dude what are you doing here?" Conner asked fistbumping Wally.

"For your birthday duh dude, and plus your dad invited me and uncle Barry or you might know him as 'The Flash'" Waly said pointing to Barry.

"Happy birthday kid" Barry said holding up a can of soda.

"Thanks I guess but dad you invited them?" Conner asked looking at his dad.

"Yea it was all your grandparents idea actually" Clark said pointing to his parents sitting by the sofa under the window.

"Thanks grandma and grandpa, but dad now Wally knowes your civilian identitie" Conner said looking at his dad.

Clark was going to answer but then Kid Flash spoke up "Don't worry I wont tell anyone I'm good at keeping secretes just ask Robin" Wally said now holding a plate of cake.

Before Conner could ask what he meant Kara was behind Wally "Wally what do you think your eating?" Kara asked lifting wally up by his collar.

"Cake sweet cheeks want to share a plate" Wally said in a flirting tone.

"Do you mean the cake I spent the whole day baking for Conner?" Kara asked angrily truning a littile red in the face.

"whoops sorry sweet cheeks and sorry Conner but you know I got to keep the motabolisme up" Wally said handing the plate of cake to Kara.

"Nice one Wally I will remember that one with iris one day" Barry said standing next to Clark now.

"Hey Kon why don't you go and sit by your grandparents so we can give you youre gifts" Clark said pointing to the open space next to his parents.

"ok but if wally can have cake I want cake too" Conner said Clark just rolled his eyes and chuckeled a little before walking to the cake and cutting big piece for Conner.

"Ok now that you have your cake can we get started with the presents?" Clark asked.

Conner with cake in his mouth just looked up at his dad smiling and nodded "Ok ma pa do you want to start?" Clark asked looking towards his parents.

"Sure son" Jonathan said standing up walked behind the sofa and picked up a packege wraped in silver wrapping paper "here you go kiddo this is from me and your grandma it's verry special to us we had since the day we found your dad" Jonathan said handing the packege to his grandson.

Conner rubbing some of the chocolate iceing of on his jeans before taking the gift from his grandpa, Conner teared open the gift slowly as he saw that it was a red fabric with the house of El sybole on it "It's the baby blanket your dad was wrapped in when we found him we had it ever since" Martha said rubbing Conner's shoulder.

"Wow thanks grandma and grandpa but won't you guys miss it?" Conner asked looking at both of them.

"Don't be silly honey you should have it, who knows maybe you can turn it into a cap like your dads" Martha replied.

"Thanks grandma but the cape is more my dad's thing" Conner said looking at Clark.

"Don't knock it out of the park just yet kiddo you're going to need one when you start flying it really helps a lot" Clark pointed out "Ok who's next?" Clark asked looking around the room.

"Me me I want to go next" Kara said excitedly picking up her that was in a bright red bag "Here I hope you like it cuz" Kara said handing Conner the bag.

Conner took the bag and looked inside and found that it was a galaxy note phone "AWESOME!" Conner screamed jumping up to hug his cousin "Thank you, I always wanted one but Batman kept saying 'no'" Conner said taking the phones box out of the bag.

"You got him a phone without asking me first?" Clark asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ohh come on Kal his sixteen let him have fun ohh and Kon I put my number on there in case you wanna talk or ask something and don't worry Clark I will have installed with the JL security software so no one can hack into it not even the government" Kara said before Clark could protest any further.

"Ok fine but you need to keep it fully charged and on you every day ok kiddo" Clark said ruffling Conner's jet black hair.

"Thanks dad don't worry I won't let it out of my sights" Conner said.

"Why does that not make me feel any better?" Clark asked rubbing his temple "Ok whose next?" Clark asked looking at the two speedsters.

"I'll go" Barry said putting his soda down before getting up and walking towards the snack table where his gift was situated "Ok kid I got two one that Kara gave us to give to you cause she thought we didn't bring anything with us but before I left Central city Iris told me to bring you a gift by the way she's a big fan of you so Wally told me that you don't have a camouflage mode on your Superboy suit so here" Barry said hanging Conner a plastic see through packet that had a red house of El crest in it "whenever you need to go into stealth mode just tap on it and it will make you completely invisible, it was one of your dads that batman designed but since we the league doesn't do stealth missions anymore I took it out of the old bats lab, but if he asks Wally took it ok" Barry said chuckling and looking at Wally who was giving him a murderess look.

"I actually forgot he made those for me" Clark said looking at the gift.

"Ok my turn" Wally said jumping in before the flash went on with his long sentences "Here supes I thought you might like this" Wally said handing Conner fingerless combat gloves.

"Thank Wally these can really help me on the field to get more grip" Conner said putting the gift one side.

"Ok I guess it's my turn" Clark said looking at his son "Ok kiddo I didn't have time to get you anything but as soon as were back home I will get you something I promise" Clark said hoping Conner would understand.

"No its fine dad you gave me enough already you don't need to get me anything" Conner said putting all his gifts one side for later "Hey where did the flash go?" Conner asked noticing that Barry was missing.

Before anyone could answer a gust of wind blew into the living room and the Flash suddenly reappeared "I'm back and I brought a few things we could put on the grill outside what do you say Clark you up for a BBQ?" Barry asked holding up two bags filled with different meat products.

"Sure how about you go get Iris while I get the grill started so we can turn this into a real party" Clark said taking the two bags from Barry before he left with a huge grin on his face.

"I can make the salads" Martha said with a genuine smile.

"I will help you Aunt Martha" Kara said following her into the kitchen.

"I will help you with the grill son" Jonathan said walking towards his son.

"Hey dad me and Wally are going to be upstairs he said he's going to set my phone up for me" Conner said picking up all his gifts.

"Ok kiddo I'll call when the foods done" Clark said heading out the door.

Conner and Wally made their way upstairs to Conner and Clark's room with Conner's gifts in tow.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if it got a little boring.**_

 _ **Ok guys I got a PM the other day that said I should just stop posting cause I don't have any talent in fanfic writing but this goes out to the person who sent me that I will never stop posting, it doesn't matter if only three people read my fanfic cause if there are people who love it and are committed to reading it I will continue to write and post new chapters because I do it for them not for you haters so deal with it.**_

 _ **Ok guys I will see if I can post the next chapter soon**_

 _ **Love you all from Mboy12**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back, I am so sorry for the long wait so here is a short piece of what is to come hope you enjoy!**

 **All characters in this fanfic belong to DC Comics and I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit fun.**

 **A day after Conners surprise birthday party.**

Conner sat on the edge of his bed going through all the things that have changed in his life in the last few months, First on his list was that Superman finally sees him as his son.

"I can't believe things turned out like this, before all this I was alone in the dark going on with life as if nothing was wrong but deep down I was broken, angry and hurt, hurt that he made as if I never existed that I was less then trash, but then it all changed he actually called me his son, I wanted to let my anger out on him but when he said "son" I was just over come with joy it was like someone was pulling me out of the darkness." Conner thought as he sat on his bed.

"Kon!" Clark shouted as he walked through the front door carrying a bunch of paper work that needs to be done by tomorrow. Conner came walking into the living room wearing a sweat pants material shorts, blue t-shirt and black socks with blue at the toes.

"Hey dad how was work Conner asked as he sat next to his dad on the sofa."

"Hey kiddo, work was hectic as usual but at least Superman had the day off." Clark replied as he took off his shoes.

Connor was confused how could Superman have the day off, "Wait day off what do you mean?" Conner asked.

Clark laid back against the sofa and turned on the tv before turning to his son "I asked GL to watch over the city for a few days so that I can focus on work because Perry has been on my case the entire day." Clark said closing his eyes.

"Why didn't you ask me to do it or does Superman not want the world to know he has a son?" Conner asked his dad accusingly.

Clark was stunned where was this coming from "Kon i need you to understand this, I would like nothing more then for the world to know that Superboy is Supermans son and that Conner is Clark Kent's son I didn't ask you because I didn't think you would want to do patrol duty." Clark said honestly.

Conner felt really stupid for asking that question "Well next time just ask ok" Conner said in a defeated vioce while crossing his arms and sitting back against the sofa with his dad.

Clark was actually amused at Conners little out burst, "Well it seems to me that you are a little bored being in the apartment all day." Clark said waiting for a reaction from his son.

Conner groaned as he threw his arm over his eyes, "Well kind of, there is nothing for me to do this whole social media thing doesn't interest me and all my friends are busy with finals so they don't stay at the cave." Conner said honestly.

 _ **To be continued**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Ok guys I will post the rest of it in a few days but please don't forget to like, follow and share ohh and comment.**_


End file.
